The Silver Curse
by R1NK1N
Summary: It has been only one day since the wrath of Kronos was ended, and The Flock is brought to Camp Half Blood to learn of Greek Gods and their reality. The worst war of all time was about to erupt and cause chaos across the face of our planet, and the Mist will have to grow rapidly to protect the minds of mortals. Will The Flock be able to face the Gods? Of course not. Brace yourself.
1. The River Kisses

**Rated T for a few minor... maybe not so minor inconveniences. And paranoia, like all the other writers. To sound some what formal, I don't want to say too much, but this will have plenty of chapters once I'm done with it. Have fun reading.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Maximum Ride and the Mutants**

**The two will clash**

**In a battle too dark**

Max's POV

Need someone to shut up after they took a bullet? Ask Fang. He's the perfect guy to stay silent. He's a bit stupid that way - an hour ago he hadn't told anyone he had been shot, flying slowly behind us, his blood dripping every minute. He needs to socially improve.

"Stupid, stupid you." Iggy muttered as he was scrambling through his green school bag, searching for the first aid kit, which I didn't think would do much for a bullet wound. I'd do anything to make it feel at least slightly better. "Come on, you people can actually see." Finally, he pulled a silver rectangular case from the bag, throwing it next to Fang. Nudge opened it with precision speed, knocking off both safety locks in half a second. Fang was moaning things about me on the dirt, and I had to try my best to not allow a laugh. Iggy was applying some gooey, yellow glob stuff onto Fang's wound.

"Iggy!" Gazzy exclaimed, "You forgot to clean it, dummy." Iggy shot a glare - funny that he's blind - at Gazzy, who slowly stepped back. Iggy continued applying the ointment or whatever it is to Fang. Angel was shaking a bottle of aspirin, ready to pop one or two into Fang's mouth. How could you trust a seven year old with a bottle of aspirin?

"Eight year old," Angel retorted. If you have met us already, Angel is a seven, "Eight!" year old mind reading 2% bird kid avian. I could give you a longer description but - "Max, focus." Alright so she's pretty smart. "FOCUS!"

Fang groaned and sat up, who was lightly pushed back down by the blind kid. I turned towards Gazzy, whom was kicking rocks into the water. I'm not truly sure where we are. We're resting on the side of a stream, millions of unique pebbles acting as sand underneath us, which goes on for a long way. If you stepped out of the river, from the pebbly land to the forest was about twenty feet, not too much room for a campsite. There are other little pebbly safe havens surrounded by trees, but they looked dangerously close to inhospitable with poison ivy growing through rocks. Right now it's about midnight, the full moon directly above me. I feel a strong sense of power North of us, give or take (Just kidding, don't take) a few miles ahead. We ended up here somehow, but I can't put a finger on why we avoided a certain area...

"Max," Iggy whispered, "I'm sure the fans want some Fax right now." I sighed, nudging him to the side. See what I did there? Never mind. Anyways, I waddled over to Fang, a rash annoying my thigh like a flea. Like a huge flea. Maybe you can add fangs to this flea you are imagining, then big, crystal wings. I like making people imagining things, Angel taught me (after a payment of gum and ice cream) how to mentally punch people. Just dog about their roots, about every detail imperfect about them.

"Hey, Fang." I purred, sitting beside him, our legs in the water. "Isn't the moon cool tonight?" Fang shifted uncomfortably.

"You never call things 'cool.'" Fang stated blankly. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?"

"I sent her to clean her room," I retorted. Fang wrapped his one arm around my shoulders, warmth coming from him like fire. I could have stayed that way forever, but just across the river we saw a man with so many eyeballs on his body - I stared blankly. They were on his hands, his feet, arms, legs, head, neck, almost everywhere. I shivered, closing my eyes, then when I opened them he was gone. Holy...

"Whoa," Fang coughed, lifting me off my feet, one arm holding me under my neck, another under my knees. "Did you see that?"

"A guy with so many eyes," I replied honestly.

Fang shook his head, jumping into the river with me. Underwater, he brought me close to him, kissing me. This was the...

Percy's POV

Best underwater kiss of all time. For minutes Annabeth and I held each other, sharing the oxygen in the underwater bubble I created. After all, if you haven't heard of my adventures, I am the son of Poseidon, not that it makes me immortal or anything. I'm what you should call a demigod - half god, half human. My mom lives in New York, just a normal citizen, and of course my father who I just told you about. Greek God of the Sea and all. Add a touch of glitter. Annabeth held my hand as we swam to the surface, and as our heads bobbed above the water we looked for Clarisse and friends. I held Annabeth as we emerged from the water onto the shore.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She sighed, releasing each other from the hug. We can't focus on each other, after all, what if a bunch of hellhounds came out of nowhere while we were... Kissing. Don't mind me. Back in the Labyrinth, a huge cave sort of thing, we ki... kicked butt, yeah.

"See ya," I called after her, running towards the camp. I stumbled in to my cabin, all alone, then hopped onto my bed. I looked at the minotaur horn resting on a shelf, then turned as I tried to sleep. Now, in case you never knew, I'm going to describe my life to you, so sit back and relax...

Camp Half-blood is a protected place for demigods to live safely. There are about a hundred campers her. The direct is Mr. D, the activities director is Chiron, a centaur, and we're all one big... family. There are cabins for children of gods - Athena, Poesiden, Ares, Apollo and plenty more cabins are on a U shape like the council of the gods. Each child lives in their respective parent's cabin, but the undetermined children bunk in Hermes until they find out their true godly parent. I'm getting pretty tired here, so I'll spare you the details for later. I fell into an uncomfortable sleep, having a vision that stands out from the rest...

"Fang, stop," A blond, winged girl shoved a dark haired, winged boy backwards. "The eyeball freak. What was that?"

"Honestly," Fang replied, looking into her eyes, "I don't know. That's not a lab mutant, though."

"I think it is. I know it is. What else could it be?" Why do they think it's a LAB mutant? I mean, yeah it's surprising they have wings and all... The vision faded, and I woke up to see someone smacking me awake with a pillow. I turned to see Grover.

"Hey man, wake up!" He smacked my on the face with the pillow, which slid off. You see, I dipped into the River Styx, which means I'm indestructible, but I have one point of weakness just like Achilles. I don't think I should tell you about it, though - You never know when you'll be given up by a freaking _reader._

Grover left when I began to stir, a good idea for that satyr. I walked out of the cabin to see camp running like normal - Clarisse and Chris not leaving each others side, for this is when Chris is leaving to go back to New York, like all summer campers. Warm air made it feel like a storm was brewing - Here weather was stationary unless we wanted it to rain. Heavy rain clouds were gathering around the camp borders. Last night's dream wasn't too bad compared to my other dreams. Today I'm heading back to the polluted, fun city I always have protected.

I froze as Annabeth's fingers crossed with mine.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," She whispered, looking at the clouds with me. "That one looks like..." Annabeth is pointing at a cloud shaped like a blade. We looked at it as more shaped clouds tried to enter the border. This was some dark magic at play. I'm joking, lighten up. "I'm pretty glad there's no devious world crushing acts of hatred going on."

"Me too." I replied.

"You know, Percy, I have a feeling that something big is around the corner," She told me, "Last night I had a dream of these two winged people talking about Argus. They said they saw someone with a lot of eyes." I stood, stunned.

"Me too," I repeated, "The exact same dream." Annabeth gave me a quizzical look.

"No way," She muttered, "Then it must be real." She shook her head again. "No, you're joking, right?"

"No," I replied calmly. "I am dead serious." Annabeth studied me a second, making sure I wasn't pulling her wing. Then she let out a heavy sigh. "I'll race you to the car."

"It's on," Annabeth briefly kissed me, taking off as soon as she pulled back. I sprinted after her, wind flowing through my hair. I remembered that Fang guy and the crazy look in his eyes. I remembered the girl, too, not quite as pretty as Annabeth, but-

I tripped on Annabeth, sending us both rolling down the hill. I tried my best not to crush her completely and utterly. We landed at the bottom of the hill, Annabeth quickly getting up. She smiled at me and poked the car in victory. I realized what would be happening. Annabeth would be on the other side of New York, far from me but close to Olympus, where she would help build it back together. After Kronos attacked, all Hades was left behind. I remembered he died on my birthday - that would've been a nice wish.

"Annabeth," I cleaned dirt from my shirt, "I'll see you some time. How about-"

"Friday, Empire State Building." Annabeth smiled, holding my hands. "See you there." Our eyes met for a long time, knowing Friday would be a good day. To stay away from each other after finally liking each other was just torture. Once we were going to go to the movies, but stupid Rachel Dare screwed it up. Annabeth and I hugged each other tightly, patting each others back, when we came together for a kiss. My hands were at her hips, my lips on hers. Why should I describe love to you, mortal? I've got to have a bit of privacy.


	2. Beast Dog

**Nudge Presents To You**

** A Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson Crossover Story**

**So this is going to be a long chapter, it will be covering a lot of starting details. I don't have a rough draft for this stuff, I usually just delete it then redo it until perfection. I already mentally sketched out a plan for this story, though, and will be adding even more to it as summer emerges.**

** Chapter 2:**

Max's POV

Rain trickled down my back, the dark morning sky ruining The Flock's moods. It fit Fang perfectly, though. His dark atmosphere is a mirror of today's weather. Iggy was experimenting on how to cook food in the outdoor world without firewood. If we set off a fire here I would freak out, or erasers would find us.

"I'm bored!" Gazzy groaned, sitting his skinny 2% bird kid butt on a wet log. Nudge was twiddling her thumbs near the stream, Angel climbing a tall pine tree twenty feet away. It was all hard to keep track of, but the thought that I couldn't find Fang kept crossing my mind. Then Nudge let out a cry of terror.

I rushed over to her after telling Iggy to watch the kids and saw what Nudge was looking at - a huge red eyed dog the size of a freaking garbage truck. Oh my glob. It was snarling at the other side of the river. This thing would be impossible to contain in a lab, so I crossed that off the mutant list, but what could it possibly be? It crouched down low, eyes glaring into Nudge's, and it leaped across the vast river. Of course, it was too fat to get all the way across, but it was already charging halfway across. I snapped out my wings and flew at the bloody thing. It's nice to swear in different languages sometimes, right?

"Max!" Nudge wailed from behind me, her wings extending with hesitation. "Iggy, Angel, get over here NOW!" Nudge screamed.

The beast dog hit me with it's sheer weight. I was knocked downriver, and I bobbed my head above the rushing water to see the Flock desperately fighting the beast dog without me - or Fang. The current pulled me down, not allowing me to fly or go upriver. Then I saw Iggy get shot out of the air by a charge from the beast dog, landing on the other side of the river. Nudge flailed desperately under the mighty dog's paw, and now I had to do what must be done.

Turbo speed: activated.

In mere seconds I had crashed with breathlessly astonishing force into the beast dog's neck, a nasty shower of blood released into the river. Poor fish. I recoiled at the pain and finally sank into the river once again. I had saved Nudge. Praise the gods, even if there are any.

"Retreat!" I called to the Flock, who flew away, hosting claw marks and broken bones. Nudge was in the worst condition, her arm seemingly crushed. This was (obviously) not going to be a good day. "Report."

"Broken arm, lots of cuts, near fainting," Nudge slurred, Iggy and I grabbing her as soon as she mentioned fainting.

"Aching foot, lots o' cuts." Iggy coughed. Ella was going to be so mad, I had promised her a flawless healthy guy, but look at him. Well, you have to take my word for it that he's pretty beat up. Before we knew it we smacked into an invisible shocking wall, sent back twenty feet. Holy crap.

We fell for a good five seconds before our wings glided downwards to an opening. Fang was resting, injured and ragged on the trunk of a tree. I gasped as I saw the hole in his right arm. This injury was some serious stuff.

"Max," He rasped when his onyx eyes locked on to mine. "Big dog. It almost killed me."

"It's okay," I muttered, motioning to Iggy to get his butt over here and fix up Fang. "Fang I-"

A growl interrupted me. The beast dog was growling in the middle of the clearing, a "Camp Half-blood" sign cracked on the ground. The funny thing? There was a dragon defending a tree, and hanging from the tree was a golden cloth. Hold on, back up there, a dragon? What the crap?

"Up, up and away," I whispered, then looking above us to see the trees growing above us. They blocked out the sun, and I turned to see the fight beginning. Fang rushed behind a tree, and I put on my fighting stance and looked at the beast dog. I could hardly see, the trees seemed to be enveloping us in a wooden makeshift arena. The dragon was out of sight now.

The beast dog stared at me with soul seeing red eyes, his muzzle boasting many battle scars, his legs pulsing wildly as if it was on a sugar rush. It's black pelt stood on end, it's stubby tail rising awkwardly. It lunged at me, and I rolled right under it. I had no weapon. This was a garbage truck sized beast. I forced myself to swallow bravely, then clenched my fist. My jaw tightened, thinking of what I had to defend - My family, the world, Fang, it's just too much to think of. If I was a regular girl I would be on my knees begging for a second chance, but no, I had to fight this hellish beast.

"Come at me, bro," I taunted, extending my arms like wings, chest puffing up like armor. The rest of the Flock seemed to relax and prepared for battle, but Nudge and Fang couldn't fight with those major wounds. Before we knew it we were clashing with the beast again, whom had given us a time to rest. What a generous dog. I kicked one of it's legs, then I signaled the Flock to focus on this one leg. We'd have to take this beast down piece by piece. We circled the beast whenever it turned, landing a nice set of punches whenever we could.

The beast dog was limping on three legs now, one leg attacked to a bloody pulp. It butted it's head against my stomach, sending me flying towards a tree. My back hit the tree with a sickening crack, and I fell to it's trunk like butter. My thoughts were flashing before my eyes. Beast dog leaped at me gracefully, preparing it's right foreleg to claw me midair. I gulped, knowing this was the end.

Of course it wasn't.

I dodged to my left, the beast crashing in to the tree. It's chain collar was stuck in the tree, wedged in so deep into the strong wood it couldn't possibly get out. I signaled Iggy to finish it off. He threw a hand grenade at the tree, exploding into fire on impact. The tree began to burn, melting the beast's fur coat off, then it's skin. Fang gulped next to me, holding my waist. It was terrible to watch this. Even if it had been after us, thinking of food, I couldn't help but feel bad for the fella'. Fang pulled a gun from his coat, sending a bullet into the beast's heart, ending the misery. I held Fang close to me, his wounds healing already.

I buried my head in his chest, tears streaming from my eyes as a waterfall.

Percy's POV

"Percy has a girlfriend, Percy has a girlfriend," People from the Apollo cabin were cheering at my door, obviously trying to tick me off or... Or maybe they're being nice. I felt hot blood rise to my face, indicating I was blushing. One of the girls winked to me in sympathy, and Annabeth was stomping in to the Athena cabin.

"Okay, that's enough," Chiron huffed from behind them, spooking all of them. They scattered around the camp, not letting Chiron catch them. "Percy, are you staying this year?"

I blinked blankly. "No." Chiron sighed heavily.

"Rumor has it there is a group of fugitives near camp," He told me in a low voice, bending down to my head so only I could hear it, "They've been on the news multiple times. They're apparently mutant kids, which isn't possible." He gave me a long, meaningful look.

"I've been having dreams," I told him quietly about the dreams I was having. He nodded in understanding.

"I reckon they are children of Zeus," Oh no, not that god again. He'd already tried to blow me out of the sky a bunch of times. Chiron dismissed me and left, walking to the Big House.

Night fell over camp hours later, and Annabeth and I exchanged glances during the dinner. I wish we could sit next to each other, but then Mr. D would probably punish us by separating us, which is the worst thing that could ever, ever, ever, ever happen.

"Hey!" Grover sat next to me uneasily. "I won't be here tomorrow, Percy, I've got to go rescue some demigods." He poked my shoulder.

"Find some good ones," I suggested as I started eating my dish of food. Grover was eating a can of Cola as if it were celery.

"So," He continued unwisely, "I heard about you and Annabeth?" I shifted my feet.

"Yeah," I swallowed mashed potatoes.

"I'm glad for you, Percy. You got pretty far in this world."

"I'm glad for you too. I mean you are a Lord of the Wild, the best and bravest satyr there has ever been. You came with me down to the Underworld, helped me get to Camp Half-blood, even..." I kept rambling about all of our adventured until the meal was dismissed.

As we left the area I held Annabeth's hand, walking in sync towards the arena. When we entered the place we saw Clarisse and Chris fighting some campers, fists to fists, no armor. We watched in horror as Clarisse struck someone in the gut, who fell to the dirt floor without hesitation. Chris's fist connected with a girl's face with a sickening crack, and she fell the the ground, nose bleeding instantly.

That was scary.

"Stop!" Annabeth shouted over the fighting, butting in between Clarisse and an Apollo camper. That was when all Hades broke loose. Clarisse kicked Annabeth to the side without hesitation, and she recoiled in pain. Nobody messes with my Annabeth.

Nobody.

I was calling out to the ocean, willing for it to appear in front of my eyes like I've done only a scarce few times. I felt my energy being drained from me, Clarisse shouting something about respect, when a tidal wave formed out of air, flooding the fighters along with Clarisse to the other side of the arena like debris. Annabeth was dry, as I had willed the water to do, and I helped her up onto her feet.

"Nobody," I spat, "Hurts her again." Annabeth blushed next to me.

"I can stick up for myself, you know," She laughed, Clarisse looking at us with a quizzical look glued to her face. Annabeth held my hand once more, and we strode towards her cabin. She looked in to my eyes for a long time under the moon.

I had to tell her, but not now.

At the perfect moment I held her hips, leaned my head to hers and our lips met in harmony. We kissed for minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, holding each other in. We were made for each other. I love Annabeth more than anything and anyone else in the whole, small and cruel world we live in. I chose her over immortality. Her over becoming a god. Annabeth is my everything, but does she need to know that?

I think not.

We separated sadly as we heard murmurs coming in the distance. She entered her cabin after giving me a cute wink. I stood at her door, breathless.

"Having fun?" A voice burst into laughter behind me, and I turned around wildly to see a Clarisse laughing crazily, rolling on the ground.

"You are the same with Chris," I blush, turning away from Clarisse. Had she seen that? I'm supposed to be a private man.

Clarisse slapped my face, a sting vibrating through my body. "I'm sorry for hitting Annabeth earlier. I was just mad, okay? I'd never do that." That brought my anger back to me, flowing through my blood like a disease. I channeled my anger like a river, calming down slowly, then dismissed her and strode into my cabin. Cool air rushed me when I entered, and I stared at the where my picture of Annabeth had been.

It was gone.

I fell asleep hesitantly, all night thinking of where it could have gone. Nobody could sneak into my cabin without permission, they'd be drowned at the door. But now, I had to go asleep.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, the clock was screwing with me. It was already 10:00 A.M, and I glanced outside the cabin to see rain falling, dark storm clouds hanging above the the camp furiously. Thunder crackled into the lake, killing off a few fish. I looked towards the rest of the campers who were huddled together like sardines. I froze as I felt a hand stroke down my back.

"Annabeth," I breathed as I embraced her in a hug while sitting, which toppled us over onto the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"I have your permission," She whispered into my ear, "You'll let me in no matter what." Annabeth was right. We lay together some what awkwardly, and I held her close to me. "Nothing dirty, okay?"

"Nothing dirty," I replied, blushing. Rain constantly pounded on the cabin's roof, a nice rhythm. Drip, drop, drip, drop. After fifteen minutes my stomach tugged at my brain, telling me to get up. Now. "Annabeth, get up, fast." When she didn't move, just stared at me like I was crazy, I picked her up and ran outside. She started laughing in my arms when I almost dropped her, positioning her carefully in my arms again. I ran toward the entrance until I saw it - a lot of wood. The sound of fighting bounced off the walls of what seemed to be an arena made of trees.

I put Annabeth back on her feet carefully. She was staring at it, too. The dragon was breathing fire at the walls of it, creating a huge hole. Six kids jumped out, injured and near death looking. I stared as they tried to fly with freaking wings, but they were just too weak to get them off the ground.

"Holy crap," Annabeth stammered.

"Yeah," I muttered.

The six kids looked at us with fear glazing their eyes. Slowly they walked towards us but were shocked by the force field. This was not going to be good.


	3. Minimum Ride

**Just to clear things up**

**My page cover was beautifully illustrated by my friend Kame, so no need for that much citation, right? And I found out I go on a happy hour of writing if I get one review, At least one review. I got two reviews up to the second I'm writing this and am proud. 2. Such a big number! For me it is.**

**Have fun reading. I hope you like this chapter, since there's not too much to hope for.**

Max's POV

Two teens slightly older than me stood thirty feet away from us as we escaped the arena of death. The two seemed like a couple standing together holding hands. Fang leaned on my shoulder desperately, Nudge held up by Iggy and Angel. Gazzy stood unhurt near us. He would have to ask for the help, which would crush every last speck of pride we clung on to.

"Help us," Fang broke into the silence, unlike him. "Please." I didn't know what our fate was going to be because I fell asleep as Fang kissed me to sleep.

Fang's POV

Max fell asleep in my bloody arms. I was depending on her to keep me up, and she decides to fall asleep? How loyal.

In minutes they had carried us to camp with other people on those portable hospital bed things roughly. They gave us some weak medicine for 'mortals.' As if they weren't!

"So," A man in a wheel chair introduced us, "How did you end up here?" I looked around to see who else was awake to answer, but no, his gaze was fixed on me. I opened my mouth to speak when the cutest girl ever came around the corner. She was with the boy who helped save us earlier. I quickly compared her to Max. They seemed alike but this person was different, seemingly improved. No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Max needs me as much as I need her.

"Well," I started, "Tell me your name first, please."

"Fang," He coughed lightly, "The name is Chiron. Please explain yourself." Two things - how the hell did this guy know my name, and isn't Chiron from the Greek legends? I shook my head in disbelief.

I told him the story of how we got here and he shook his head.

"Erasers? What are they, exactly?"

"They are these human and wolf hybrid things created in a lab that were created to kill us bird kids," I answered, my eyelids closing. Annabeth, the girl, exchanged glances with Chiron.

"Fang, listen up," Annabeth ordered, "You know the Greek gods?" Then she told me a long, stunning story of how all the Greek gods are real and how this camp is for demigods, children of a mortal and a god. You get the point.

I know their story.

Max's POV

I woke up sitting in a low tech room. It seemed to be the hospital with an eerie feel, but I didn't smell any strong chemicals. Are these healers hippies or something?

"Your awake," A girl pat my shoulder lightly. I was in a bed with no cover but a very, very comfortable pillow. "May I ask your name?"

"Max," I replied dryly, "You?"

"Annabeth," She replied smoothly, craving the three syllables contained in the word. Well, recently Ella taught me some English and syllables were pretty hard for me to warp my mind around, but now I'm proudly mentally counting syllables of words people say. "So, Max, what brings you here?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?" I retort.

"Well, can you at least tell me your story? You seem like a demigod."

"Story? Here it goes." I cracked my knuckles, ready to impress Annabeth with a hell of a story. "Once upon a time in a living hell called The School, five other friends and I were created through test tubes. I'm fifteen along with Fang and Iggy. Iggy is blind because the scientists at The School did an experiment on him that made him that way. I love Fang. Angel is an eight year old mind reading girl, Nudge is a very talkative twelve year old, and Gazzy is about nine and is known for his gas, his name suggests."

"We are all 98% human and 2% bird kid, and we can freaking fly. We can fly pretty well. And-" I stopped, soaking in all I just told this stranger. I now notice they hit me up with some truth elixir or some crap like that. "That's all for today." Annabeth nodded politely then walked away. As she left the door the atmosphere changed, my eyelids feeling heavy, but I forced myself to stay awake.

I hopped out of bed, all my injuries gone. I need to see Fang right now or I'll throw a fit.

"FANG!" I yelled across the hallway, then realized there was no privacy. Everyone could see everyone if they looked around, the beds lined up in a row on either side of the hallway. Only some of them were occupied though. "Fang!" I turned to see a groaning Fang on his little cot. I saw Annabeth exit the hospital place then turned to the rest of the Flock.

"Max," Nudge sighed.

"Max?" Iggy asked, now alert.

"Did someone say Max?" Gazzy asked, his head popping up.

"Max?" Angel sighed. I looked at her and holy crap, she wasn't eight anymore. She looked fifteen. She IS fifteen, oh my glob.

Before I knew it Fang was pulled me onto his cot. "Max."

"What the hell happened to Angel?" I asked, but his eyes distracted me too much. We started kissing, rubbing each other passionately. "Seriously, what happened?" In times of utter distress Fang would kiss me. He is one messed up bird kid.

"Long story," He whispered before picking me up and carrying me outside the hospital with a few stunned bird kid eyes watching us.

Fang put me down as soon as he saw people. He never blushed like normal people, but I felt my entire face turn red. I wasn't wearing much other than a bra and short shorts. I mean, what the hell man?

As soon as I left guys were staring at me, girls staring at Fang. We're used to it, but their eyes were different, they were no normal people. Their atmosphere was different. They were different than stupid street roamers.

"Hey, pretty," One flirted stupidly, when his face met my fist he fell back in shock. Fang picked me up again, and he took me to the most amazing sight ever. There was a huge valley, but instead of land in the center of the valley was a flowing, long and wide river. Clouds hardly blocked the stunning view of the mountains surrounding, trees acting as mountain hair.

"Max," Fang whispered, "I need to tell you something." I looked at him, purposely raising my eyebrows. "You know the Greek gods and myths? They're all real." Just at that my jaw dropped. That was the most silliest thing I've ever heard. "I'm serious, Max, they're out there. This camp is a safe haven for demigods, people that are half mortal and half god. I think we finally found a place closest to home." Fang kept going on about the Greek myths and he told me about the evil Lord Kronos and how he possessed a demigod's body to use as his own.

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"Very," He said grimly. "By the way, I love you."

"Me too." We started kissing. I love Fang.

Percy's POV

They started kissing. Annabeth and I held hands nearby them, watching the sun set. I don't like Fang, I'll tell you that now. He's mysterious, creepy, and acts like a freaking emo. No discrimination included.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, "What do you think of them?"

"Odd," I replied gently, "Saying they are created in a lab... They've been tricked. They are demigods."

Annabeth started to walk towards them as they stopped kissing, and she dragged me along by force, and iron grip on my hand. Ever since we started dating she's been different. _I like it._

"Fang," Annabeth said dully, "Chiron would like to see you."

"Sorry," Max interrupted, "we're leaving."

"No!" Annabeth rushed, "Please, you need us more than you think. We need you, too." Max frowned at this.

"Are you going to test us in a freaking lab, because if that's what you plan to do-"

"No," Annabeth interrupted, "You may be in a prophecy."

"Prophecy? Bull crap." Max sighed.

"I'm serious, Max, this is no lie," I could tell the two did _not _get along. "Seven are supposed to go on some kind of Quest."

"Quest?" Max scoffed, "This isn't Greece, girly. You are insane."

"Are you so sure?" A voice boomed from behind Max, and she whipped around to see Chiron in centaur form. "Greek myths and legends are true, Miss. Ride."

"That is Mrs. Ride to you," Fang elbowed Max. Okay, maybe the kid had some humor.

"I am a centaur," Chiron announced proudly, "Greek-"

"No freaking duh," Max laughed along with Fang. My jaw tightened, my fists turned into rocks. Well, rock shape at least. Annabeth pulled me to her before I could do anything. I accidentally touched her somewhere and we both blushed crazily.

Chiron glared at Max, his head looking down at her. "Listen, Maximum Ride. You are part of a prophecy and we need you. Understand?"

"Tell me this _prophecy._" Max spat back.

"I cannot tell you just yet," Chiron replied, his tone becoming frustrated. "You are a difficult person to deal with, Maximum Ride."

"Some boys prefer to fight bulls than fight Max," Fang muttered.

"Kids please calm down," Mr. D's voice warned from behind, "The God of Wine would wish to explain this to you tomorrow, right Chiron?"

"God of Wine? What are you going to do, get so drunk you'll be persuasive?" Max taunted boldly. Sometimes this girl is stupid, even though I just met her.

Mr. D's face was unchanged, yet vines started crawling around Max and Fang, separating the two. This is what he does when he is about to do something horrific. Oh snap.

"Peter Johnson," Mr. D stated flatly as Max and Fang struggled, "Would you like to lead five other campers against their pathetic Flock in Capture the Flag?"

"Sure," I agreed, ignoring he got my name wrong again.

"Minimum Ride and Fan," Mr. D toyed with their names, grinning as he saw the anger on their faces, "You will learn Capture the Flag rules by tomorrow. You can settle in the Hermes cabin for tonight, but don't expect a very warm welcome." Mr. D gave me a quizzical look. "Pete, you look worn out, go to your cabin for now." I sighed and gladly jogged back to my cabin.

Annabeth joined me silently, walking in to my cabin. I mentally got high when I saw there was a new bed on the other side of the room - for Annabeth. Isn't this against the rules...?

"Hey," She grinned, hopping on her bed. "The Athena cabin is too loud. I can't think right in there."

"You just had to choose my cabin, didn't you?" I mumbled.

"You know you like it," Annabeth toyed with me mentally, then tackling me playfully. She smacked me onto my bed, hopping on with me. She lay on top of me, kissing me fiercely. "Nothing dirty," She reminded me once more.

A little piece of me died inside when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, Annabeth getting up. I peered outside to see the one and only Fang standing at my door. I stepped outside and pushed him back. "What the Hades do you want?"

"I don't know where to sleep." He mumbled.

"It's full in here," I lied.

"Full with you and Annabeth?" Fang stepped across the mental line. I hated this kid now.

"Shut up, go play with Minimum!" I shouted at his face, laughing at him on the inside. His face twisted with rage.

"Fight me," He ordered.

"Damn sure I will!" I screamed, punching his ribs and heard a nice CRACK! He doubled over dumbly, and as he was flipping I kicked his face with all my might. "You may have bird kid powers," I hissed in to his ear, holding him by the collar, "But I have true talent." I threw him away, slamming the cabin door.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, laying on her bed sleepily.

I shrugged my shoulders and slept next to her, embracing her all night long.

Tomorrow was going to be the most mysterious day of my life.


	4. Claiming The Bird Kid

**This chapter will have your mind twisting if you remembered chapter one at all. Because...**

**Wasn't Percy supposed to head back to New York?**

**Percy's POV**

Artificial light shone through the cracks of the Great House's door. Chiron and a few other campers were talking grimly in front of a hearth. Maybe Hera, the Goddess of the Hearth was watching over them, fueling the fire with energy. A camper inside stood up from his seat which creaked against the wooden floor of the house, sending a chilly atmosphere throughout the room. I could see Fang sitting at the end of a large, oak meeting table, discussing something with his five friends. I rest my ear on the house wall.

"We need to get out of here," Max huddled the group together, "These people are insane."

"You need to get the bigger picture!" Angel insisted through clenched teeth. "The Greeks are real. Don't you get what this means?" When Angel first arrived at camp she was only eight, but now she appeared fifteen, her blond hair reaching her waist in tangles.

"There is no bigger picture," Max replied, "We need to get out of here."

There was a creepy silence.

"We need to stay, Max." Fang told her grimly, his eyes meeting hers in frustration.

"No!" She hissed back.

"We need to," Fang waved his hand to Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy dismissively, "We're part of a prophecy."

"And what makes you believe them, huh?" Max pushed Fang's chest in fury. Fang stepped back a few steps, seeming strong and calm. When he's too calm it probably means he is mad. Or pissed, totally pissed.

Fang turned away abruptly, mingling with the campers on the other side of the room. Max looked confused, her eyes looking wildly around the room as if to find something. She spun and turned towards me. I ducked under the window, looking at the bush beside me. That is a nice bush.

The home's door swung open with a creak, Iggy (the blind guy) stomping furiously onto the walkway. He passed a garden, the poor guy not being able to see the amazing view, and stopped as he found an iron bench to sit on.

"Ella," He whispered into the night sky, "I will find you no matter what." Was 'Ella' his girlfriend? That was my first guess. It reminded me of how I went on a quest to rescue Artemis, Goddess of Hunt, but deep in my heart I was doing it to save Annabeth.

What a lovely thought.

The good side of me begged me to walk over to him and talk with him, but my normal side told me to stay put. Finally I gave in to my good side, bouncing out of my crouching position and striding towards Iggy. He looked up, alert, and I sat on the other side of the bench.

"W-who are you?" Iggy stuttered into his hands, tears falling from his eyes.

"Percy." I answered quietly. "What's the matter?"

Iggy shrugged as if it was nothing. "Nothing."

"Is Ella your girlfriend?" I asked, ignoring his blushing.

"Yes," He mumbled. "She couldn't come with us, she doesn't have wings. I haven't seen her in a month." A pang of sympathy erupted in my stomach.

"That's terrible," I muttered honestly. Annabeth. Ugh, no.

"My phone was my last communication with her, and now it's freaking broken because of that damn beast dog," Iggy complained. "Now I don't have a decent, private place to sleep. Not even a dugout."

"You have the Hermes cabin," I tried to cheer him up.

"No privacy," He grinned awkwardly, a tear still resting on his cheek. "It's a %$&# fest in there."

I heard footsteps coming towards me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Iggy."

He sniffed. "See ya."

I was limping towards my cabin when all the sudden BAM! Someone crashed into me with a crap load of force. I was sent shooting though the dirt, rocks scraping me as I slid. I fell into a bush, my head spinning. Another person fell over clumsily on the clearing, a girl.

"What the Hades was that for?" I groaned. I began to stand as she did.

"That is for Fang," Max retorted.

"A girl sticking up for a guy? That's sad," I chuckled, wiping dirt off my face.

"Shut up, Percy. I decked you a second ago."

"Oh I'm so scared, Minimum Ride," I burst out laughing. I liked calling her Minimum, thanks to the quick witted Mr. D. Max's face screwed up in rage.

"Fight me," She snarled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Challenge accepted." I spun as she came close to me, the palms of my hands constantly beating her away with each half spin. It was a stupid move. She ducked low and headbutted into my ribs, sending us both tumbling down the hill. As we fell I crushed her multiple times, then midway down I threw her off of me, landing at the bottom like a rock. I leaped at her as I reached the bottom, punching her shoulder midair.

Max howled in pain. She snapped out her wings, which started to glow a blue aura. One second she was there, but she slammed into me like a truck, sending me off my feet.

"Going to use your bird powers in a fight?" I chuckled, ignoring the wincing pain. "Two can play at that game." I mentally called out to the river. A wave started growing on the shoreline, Max's jaw dropping in awe. I was about to let it drop when I heard a guy yell, "STOP!"

Fang held his hand out, signaling me to stop. "Don't fight like this."

"Get out of her, Fang!" Max yelled, Fang's face finally showing a startled emotion.

"I can't leave you." Fang shouted back.

"Yes you can!" Max yelled, her wings cooling down. Fang turned away, walking back to the camp in pain.

One last thing was what surprised me the most.

"WE'RE OVER, FANG!" Max screamed in rage, and I let my river wave crawl back to it's natural habitat.

Max approached me slowly ten minutes later, her form messed up from the fight. "I'm sorry. Fang is just being stupid."

I nodded slowly.

"Minimum," I whispered, "Fang is right." She gave me a long, confusing look.

"Not you, too," She muttered.

"What about me?"

A tear actually fell from Max's brown eyes, looking at mine intently, revealing the scariest emotion I can see from a girl. Worse than fear, hatred, mischief, or anything.

Don't make me say it.

She snapped out her sun streaked wings, taking off into the night sky, back towards Camp Half-blood. I needed to see Annabeth. Now.

**Mystery Woman's POV  
**

"Lady, the plot is in action." A servant bowed to me politely. "Maximum Ride feels strongly for Percy Jackson now. This may change the way things are going."

"No," My voice shook the room, "He will not so easily be lured away from Annabeth."

"I know, mistress," These servants gave me so many wonderful titles, "Percy's will is too strong. We cannot attract him to Max - Zeus would not be pleased, either."

"Do anything to stop Percy," I hissed, "I will not let him have my daughter."

"As you wish, Lady Athena," The servant mumbled, walking through the golden palace, checking every corner for traps.

**Percy's POV**

I sat next to the sleeping Annabeth, stroking my hand up and down her back. I had a dream of Athena - it was terrible. Annabeth. Max. Ew, Max. Annabeth began to stir, her chest rising and falling rapidly now. She awoke with a scream, immediately embracing me in a hug.

"Percy," She whispered, "I had a terrible dream-"

"About Athena?" I asked. She frowned.

"No, about a Quest. A war will happen to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth warned sleepily, "Someone will split the camp in two."

"No way," I breathed, "It has to be the Flock."

"Maybe," She agreed carefully, her face on my chest. "It will start today."

I carried her outside, ignoring the stares from other campers. I put her down carefully, and actually not holding hands as we walked towards the Capture the Flag field. Grover already left.

"Percy," Annabeth told me, "Our team is Clarisse, Ethan, Chris, Tyson and us."

"Tyson?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep. He arrived yesterday." Her eyes locked with mine. "If we win you get a kiss. And-" Annabeth froze. "What's wrong?"

"Uh," I replied. Real smart. "It's-" The match already started. Fang flew right at Annabeth and I, aiming straight for her. I hit his nose hard midair, sending him flipping through the air. Annabeth raced to the enemy team's side quietly, and I took on Fang.

"You won't beat me this time," He groaned, propping himself up. A fire burned in his eyes, sending thoughts all throughout my mind. Holy crap.

A hologram like symbol floated above his head - A skull. Oh my gods. The two teams stared intently, The Flock unsettled, but Annabeth was long gone. Our jaws dropped in awe, and I stared at him. I knew it all along.

Fang is the Son of Hades, God of the Underworld.

**An interesting ending, right? Who would have expected everyone's favorite black haired emo bid kid named Fang to be the Son of Hades? Quite a few, indeed. **


	5. An Old Friend

**Chapter 5: The longest chapter to date! **

**Max's POV  
**

I lay on my bed, thinking about the seven terrors of the weekend. I still can't wrap my head around the fact Greek Myths and Legends are true, breathing stories. At first I didn't believe it, but when I saw Chiron...

I knew something was up.

The Hermes cabin kept me up all night. They were gossiping about me, which I had gotten used to, but calling me a child of Zeus is a bit too much to handle. So terror number one: sleepless.

Terror number two: disbelief.

Two terrors down right there.

"Max! Why the long face?" Nudge poked my thigh curiously.

"It's Fang," I replied darkly, so darkly in fact Nudge kept her mouth shut. What am I becoming? I use to be a great leader, the front bird kid, yet what am I now? Just a 2% bird kid Fang loving Max? Fang never kept my days running like he does now. We were the greatest understanding friends back in the day, when I wasn't head over heels in love.. I never said that, thank you very much.

Thinking of the old days, I remember when Fang was just a cool kick-butt fighter, the guy who supported me, not loved me. The desperate times we survived through together, him helping me lead the Flock, and his leaves of absence, just to protect us both. When he was a ten year old kid, I could actually trust him, not be confused by his Fangness. Fang, just a normal bird kid like me. It may be slightly hard to imagine, but think of a Fang, and whenever you saw that name, you'd think 'A good friend. No romantic moments with Max.' That would sort of be like what he was when we lived isolated from the world.

I miss that Fang.

He slowly drifts away from his old self because of stupid puberty. I was never meant to love Fang. Here I go again, 'love' and 'Fang' should not mix. That is morally wrong, right? What does Fang see in me? I never try to be pretty, never go out of my way to impress him, I'm just a plain Maximum Ride.

That is all Terror Number three.

Terror number four also relates to Fang, and maybe the ruler of hell, Hades. When Chiron announced Fang was the son of Hades, that he was a demigod, a lot of hope inside me drained. He was more special than me. He also got the (some what) luxury of wings. I had given up almost completely on Fang by that point. Who could trust the Son of Hades? His personality fits the description like a puzzle piece, but that is only part of the picture.

That makes me ask; What am I? Who really are my parents? Jeb and Dr. Martinez may not be my parents... or are they? If they are I am no demigod, which means Fang is completely different from me, and he wouldn't like a _mutant mortal. _Thinking that makes me want to hurl. The best godly parent I could have is Artemis, but she's a freaking virgin, so that can't be possible. Dr. Martinez actually looks like me, so the god has to be a man...

Maybe Hades? Probably not, but I'm not so sure... That's why it's terror number five. It would mean I dated my brother. Gross.

I'm also stuck at this hell hole called Camp Half-Blood with people who are as just as awesome (or greater than) as me. They actually know how to fight, how to defend themselves. They once defended New York from the evil lord Kronos, a Titan. I'm glad they already killed that guy, or I'd have to give him a nice punch or two. I know I couldn't kill him no matter what, apparently he's invincible. Which isn't possible. The thought of facing a God or Titan is terrifying - it's truly a full proof suicide mission. But Percy survived it.

I scolded myself mentally.

"Did someone say enchilada?" A guy called from the other side of the clearing. He had brown skin, like Nudge's, and piercing brown eyes, if brown could even be a piercing color. He looked normal until you looked at his lower body - he was half donkey! I cracked up, choking as I tried to settle myself down, leaning on a tree.

"Half goat," Angel corrected me nervously. Angel - what have they done to my precious Angel? Someone sped her age up to fifteen, those bastards. They were going to pay for this crap... "Calm down, Max, I like being older."

"I don't like it!" I waved my hands in the air. "It's wrong that they did that to you, Angel."

"It is wrong, Max. I still like it." She tried to smile, but I could tell it wasn't real.

I mentally panicked. Angel liked being a teenager? Kids these days, they grow up too fast...

I walked back to the Hermes cabin, sad. My thoughts swung around me like pendulums, low at one second but high the next, sad to happy, happy to sad. Puberty sure does some nasty things to even bird kids. I have a theory puberty is harder for bird kids, just because I like making mental theories like why chairs don't simply fall over when you sit on them, and why we're alive. And how time can't be absorbed by a black hole because it never enters a black hole. See? One second I'm complaining about Fang, the next I'm your science teacher.

A breeze seemed to blow me when Fang exited the Hades cabin. Ever since last night - when I told him "It's over," we hadn't spoken to each other, looked at each other, but I sure damn thought about him. He would make my blood race like rain down the car window, seeing how he would act. He passed me wordlessly, which means he is pissed.

I felt anger build up inside of me. He did not have the right to treat me like this. Percy wouldn't do that.

Crap. I never said anything.

"Yo, Max," A guy called to me from the other side of the cabin. "Want to go train?"

"Train?" I perked up a bit.

"Yeah, sword training." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh," I said smartly, with absolutely no sarcasm included (wink), "I never fought with a sword before."

"No stress, I'll teach you." He told me calmly.

"What's your name?" I asked as we walked towards a huge, jaw dropping arena that mimicked Greek architecture better than Gazzy mimicking Nudge. It was made purely of marble, huge arches stacking one upon another, standing about seven stories in the sky. The arena floor was dirt ground, the atmosphere powdery.

"Gavin, Son of Hermes," Gavin replied smoothly. "I've seen you on television before, Max."

"Yep, a superstar," We laughed together. "How did you get hold of a TV?"

"During the school year I take a break from Camp," Gavin tried to stop his laughter but failed, forced into an even stronger loop of laughter. The daytime sky hung over us, begging for training to begin before dusk. Oh, yes, I forgot to describe Gavin - I'm too stunned by earning a friend.

He had brown, Jersey Shore styled hair. His eyes a perfectly adorable shade of amber, not to be over rating tan skin suited him perfectly, he talked nicely and freely without trouble, and he was muscular, but not the bulkiest Hulk on the block.

Gavin is cuter than Fang.

I never said that. :)

"Cool." I said dreamily, forcing myself to take my eyes off of him. He could totally ruin the adored Fax.

"Alright, I'll get you started. First, you need to find a nice, balanced blade that you can use comfortably," Gavin introduced a few swords on a rack. "You can pick on out later, but for now choose one of these." I rest my hands on an iron cutlass, a sword with a slight bend at the blade, reflecting the sun's light. "That sword isn't special, just a simple iron blade."

"What do you mean, simple?" I asked curiously, nodding as the sword felt right in my hands. I swung it with my right hand, noting this was a two-handed weapon and caught it in mid-strike.

"It's unnamed, it doesn't have much of a history." Gavin replied cheerfully. "Okay, now just take a few swings at this practice dummy. Get the feel of the blade, then we can actually start to do real fighting." I nodded in understanding, swinging the sword sideways, stuffing shooting from it's belly. I grinned, and continued to hack and slash at the dummy until I felt exhausted, my palms sweating bullets and hyperventilation.

"I'm getting used to this sword," I mumbled as I felt myself falling to the side, Gavin quickly catching me during my fall. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

After a cool, refreshing water break, I returned to the arena and found Gavin waiting for me intently. "Alright, Max. I'll just teach you how to actually fight someone." He went over the basics of how to block and parry, how to not telegraph my moves. After two hours we had a full out sword fight.

Gavin's blade whipped through the air. I raised my blade and blocked the attacked, performing a diagonal slash that hit his armor. He stumbled back a few feet then recovered after wiping sweat off his face. As I attacked his blade met mine, blowing mine out of my hands, landing on the ground feet away.

"Whoa." I muttered, his sword tip fixed on my neck as a sign he won. "You are good at that."

Gavin shrugged. "Your just new."

"No, I had a freaking good grip on that sword," I replied, still shocked. I picked the sword up by the leather hilt and got into a fighting stance. For another hour we trained, him usually turning out the victory. Sometimes I got a lucky disarm against him.

"I think that's enough for today," He announced casually after I put a nice dent into his armor. I nodded, exhausted, then we walked back towards the Hermes Cabin. I've already made a decent friend, only have been two days and me being Max.

Our breaths were heavy as we entered the Hermes Cabin, campers settling in for the night. "Again tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, noticing we missed the important meal of the day; dinner.

"Sure," Gavin answered happily. He slid onto his cot and fell asleep almost instantly.

I slid into my own cot drowsily, falling into a disturbing, deep sleep...

**Percy's POV**

The river water seemed to shine in the moonlight, stars twinkling on the surface. I could hear fish thinking in the water, the constant flow of water on rock, eroding away sand and debris. I sat barefoot on the sandy shore, admiring the beauty of what Camp Half-Blood has to offer. I always liked water, always could swim in it and breathe in it freely, even kissed in it under once. I ruled water, being the Son of Poesiden, the Greek God of the Sea. It spoke to me, worshiped me, served me, protected me.

It even heals me.

Imagine water being your territory, every droplet of water waiting for your call. Being able to roam and rule the sea freely, the ability to control water - It feels amazing. There is so much water, all types of water obey.

"Hey," Annabeth sneaked up to me, sitting down next to me. I held my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. "What have you been thinking about lately, Percy? You seemed depressed whenever I'm not with you." She teased.

"Something big is around the corner, but I just can't figure it out." I admitted quietly. Holding Annabeth helped me think and speak, but does she need to know that? Nope.

"Maybe the Quest," Annabeth suggested. "You might be going on it."

"I would have to go alone. Only seven can go, which makes the Flock and I."

"No, we both can go. Max will stay behind," Annabeth reassured me. "Gavin is planning to ask her out, which I call crazy."

"Yup," I replied, popping the p. "So, how was your day?"

"Splendid, but a bit sad since I couldn't see you." She sighed, resting her head on my lap. "If I fall asleep, carry me back please."

"Sure."

As Annabeth lay quietly on my lap I stroked her hair, wondering what can possibly go wrong. There is a dangerous Quest ahead of us for sure, but what could it be? Kronos is too weak to recover, the Gods not showing any signs of war, and Camp Half-Blood is safe. It makes me wonder - Even after the strongest evil dies off, what else could there be? Would it be as bad as the previous plot?

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I saw a figure at the other shore of the river, multiple figures. From here they looked like strong grown men with... wings? Their leader was a foot or two taller than the others, his snarl carrying its way over the river. More and more of these men showed themselves on the shoreline, seemingly multiplying. Even more flew the across the forest overhead, landing only inches from the river. In no time there was an army of seventy of them, and I had to swallow down a gulp.

"Annabeth," I shook her awake, her eyes locking onto mine. "We have to get back to camp, there are a bunch of things out there. We have to warn Chiron."

I was forced to lift her off the ground, running towards the Great House. Sand was thrown back from behind me as I ran, and after a minute of running I reached the house. I swung the door open to see Chiron and Mr. D discussing at the long table.

"Hello, Peter Johnson, what have we here today?" His eyebrow rose when he looked at the sleepy Annabeth in my arms.

"Percy Jackson," I reminded him calmly, "I saw these things, like men but with wings at the river, I think they're going to attack."

"Attack?" Chiron repeated. His eyes gave mine a quizzical look. "What did these men look like, Percy?"

"They had a lot of body hair like a wolf, huge wings that looked faulty, and actual muzzles. I couldn't make them out too well."

Chiron went stiff after my description, beginning to rise into his centaur form from his wheelchair. "Round up the campers, prepare for battle. We need every camper."

I nodded my head and burst out the door, placing Annabeth on a bench. I ran to the U formation of buildings (Where the cabins for children of the minor Gods were still being built) and shouted for everyone to wake up, intruding in buildings and shaking people. Clarisse woke up and shot me a glance of question before putting on her armor under her bed. Now campers were waking up other campers, and within minutes the clearing was full of shouting.

"Everyone, to the river!" Chiron shouted over the chaos, galloping away with ease. All of us campers ran with him, armed and ready for battle, minus the sleepy atmosphere that hung in the air. We trail blazed through the forest, dodging tree branches and rocks, avoiding almost invisible trees and ducking under branches. We finally made it to the river, but what I saw horrified me.

Hundreds of wolf - like men were standing on the shoreline, discussing battle plans. This was more than I had anticipated. Each one had sharp claws, huge muscles, long and deadly snouts, but the worst part? Wings, of course! The Flock was nowhere to be seen, probably running away while they had the chance.

"Hello!" Growled the alpha dog respectively. "My name is Ari- we do not wish to harm you. We only want those pathetic bird kids."

Murmurs arose in both armies. A peace offering when there were two freaking kick-butt fighting teams? I don't think so.

"Greetings, Ari!" Chiron yelled across the murmurs. "We have whom you are looking for, but may I ask why you require them?"

"To run tests on them, maybe find the secret to immortality!" He called.

"Tests?" Chiron murmured. "I cannot allow our guests to be harmed."

"Well, then," Ari growled, "ATTACK!"

Soon the wolf people flooded us, overwhelming us as they flew overhead. I drew Riptide from my pocket, and being a pen it is easy to store. I cut through one wolf guy, hoping for him to disintegrate into golden dust - but no, only a nice mark was left on his thigh.

All Hades was about to unleash.


	6. Can't Claim This

**Will Fang be able to save himself?**

**Will Max be able to save the world?**

**Will Iggy regain his sight?**

**Will Nudge ever find a true love?**

**Will Angel help The Flock?**

**Will Gazzy... uh... where is Gazzy?**

**The Flock is in grave danger**

**One of them will have to die for the rest to thrive**

**All of these questions will be answered in the next twenty chapters.**

**But... what is The Silver Curse?**

**(This will be a short chapter, but does it really matter about the chapter size? There will be like a hundred chapters, so no worries. I do realize that some of my scenes are short and scarce of details and will be working to fix that one day. Thanks!)**

**Max's POV  
**

Holy crap.

Hundreds of erasers were flanking the campers of Camp Half-Blood, a battle that is three to one. How could Ari have found us again? I had the chip removed many months ago. For those of you that have no clue what the chip is, it was this weird thing in my body placed in my arm, and I had to loose the use of my hand to save the Flock. Apparently the chip didn't control The Voice in my head, so it was almost a complete loss, and Ari can still track us.

The Voice is a voice talking to me mentally, giving me hints about what and where things are happening, like once it told me Fang was in danger, and once warned me of Dylan. Not Dylan, I can't even think of him.

He died saving me.

"Give us the birdies!" Ari shouted across to Chiron, who was fighting three erasers with his hooves. In his arm he held an iron sword, slashing at their faces. He lashed at one's neck, blood flowing out at the strike. The eraser fell limply to the ground, rolling into the river. Campers were being struck down around him, standing no chance against the erasers.

"RETREAT!" Chiron shouted, the campers obeying him instantly. They disappeared through the bushes and trees, leaving erasers laughing with their easy earned victory. Chiron galloped away, leaving a trail of blood in his path. Surprisingly not a single camper died, but at least forty erasers were killed or injured. Gavin caught my eye, him crawling away from the field, when an eraser flew at him.

Gavin hardly dodged, his shirt still getting raked by a claw. A huge scrape was left on his arm, blood dripping on to the sand. I could see this with my hawk vision, in case you are wondering how I am so awesome at these descriptions. My heart froze in horror as the eraser lunged at Gavin, who was frozen in the sand. As the eraser struck at him with his nasty claws, a sword caught them, ripping them out.

My sword.

I swung at the eraser, Gavin behind me. I cut open the eraser's chest with my sword, spinning to successfully knock it off its feet. I dropped my sword and clapped my hands on it's keen ears, and it stumbled over in astonishment. I grabbed the sword from the sand and stabbed directly into the eraser's chest, finding its way to the heart. The eraser went limp. Gavin was breathing heavily behind me, and I turned to see three more erasers corner us.

"What do we have here?" Ari snarled from behind me. "The bird kid caught in a trap with her new _boyfriend._"

"What the hell do you want, Ari?" I kept my voice level calm.

"You, darling." He spat back.

"Max," Gavin whispered, "Come over here."

I slowly backed up to Gavin, who then held me by my waist. I swore I was blushing, but his face remained unchanged. Now wasn't the time to act like a school girl.

"Iggy taught me a little something," He assured me, removing a freaking grenade from his satchel. Ari's face lit up in fear as her found out Gavin's plan - but it was too late, white gas had surrounded us in an aura. I couldn't see more than an inch away, where Gavin's hot face was (I did not just say that), and he scooped me up like a puppy, running away.

"I WILL GET YOU!" Ari shouted through the white mist, twenty feet from us. This mist was actually far spreading and dense, and we bumped into an eraser or two along the way. He put me down, now both of us sprinting, and dove into the river.

I began to breathe in the water, looking at Gavin, who was holding his breath with his best strength. Gavin held me close to him, which I wasn't too happy about, and... kissed me. I started to kiss back, fighting the urge to get out of the water, and it felt like we were under the water for hours, simply holding each other and admitting our feelings.

Fang would kill us.

Finally Gavin and I swam to the surface, and my heart froze when Ari stood at the shore, grinning at us. Hands picked me up on all sides of me, none of them being Gavin's, and I was brought as a prisoner into the air. Hatred surged through me as they threw Gavin on to the sand, the grains clinging to him like glue. Ari punched at him, and Gavin let out a huff of pain. More erasers surrounded him in a circle, then he simply disappeared with a poof. Ari looked around, stunned, and pointed towards me, barking orders. Erasers flew me down to Ari slowly, snickering.

A chill fell down my spine when they landed, holding me tightly. One handcuffed me with strong cuffs, and they had to be titanium or something because I couldn't crack out. One eraser stuck a heavy chain to my leg, and I could hardly move at this point. The mist was gone now.

"It has been a year since I last saw you, Max." Ari growled. "Now you are all mine. You can be safe with me, protected, stress free, to where I'm going to take you. If I best you in combat, you are all mine. Forever."

"Not in a million years," I spat.

"You can stay with me for two million if you wish." He chuckled. Ari lunged at me, the defenseless Maximum Ride. I tripped when I attempted to dodge, the chain weighing me down with superior weight. "You can't beat me now, Maximum Ride!" Ari slashed at me with his claws, and a huge gash of blood appeared on my ribcage. He began to choke me, his furry hands wrapped around my neck, when I...

A lightning bolt struck Ari out of no where, sending him flying twenty feet or so away, into the river. A bolt struck the river, then another bolt struck my chain and handcuffs, freeing me. What the hell?

Campers slowly came towards the chaos of erasers being struck by lightning, watching in awe as I cut through Ari's throat with my blade, sending a ripple of shock through him. Ari fell limply to the ground, dead, as I finished him off with a stab to the chest.

Above me a hologram flickered to life. I couldn't see the shape of it as it was above me, but I knew something was up.

"Zeus claimed her..." A few of the campers murmured, erasers flying away, lightning striking them back to the ground easily. Zeus is my dad? I thought...

"Max." Fang said darkly next to me. "Daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky. Holy crap, Max."

"Fang," I whispered, deciding to not say anything else. He wasn't there when I needed him most, he wasn't there when Ari captured me, he wasn't there when I was dying. Fang is a terrible soul mate.

"I introduce to you Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus!" Chiron's voice rang above the murmurs. "We welcome her as a full member of Camp Half-Blood!" Cheers erupted from the clearing, campers flooding towards me, holding me above them. Fang walked away, back into the forest.

When I saw Percy kissing Annabeth next to the Athena captain as I was lifted into the air, I felt like I was going to hurl.


	7. Cloud of Rage

**I like views. I love when people view my stories. Every individual that even clicks on my story makes my heart race, almost as much as reviews. I love reviews, too. I'm grateful I even have viewers, but can I please have more reviews? I can give you virtual bubble gum, or maybe even... **

**Max: VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**Huh, virtual cookies sound nice. **

**Iggy: How about eye sight?**

**Oh, I can give you eyesight, Iggy. But what would you do to get eyesight?**

**Iggy: I'd get people to review.**

**Oh meh god, I needs reviews. That would be great, Ig.**

**Iggy: Alright folks, please review! I need my eye sight back! One review brings a higher chance of me being able to see! I must see.**

**You heard the man. Alright, time to continue the story.**

**Iggy's POV**

I stirred in my cot quietly, listening to the constant murmurs of the Hermes cabin. Every night someone is claimed, but nobody wants to claim Iggy, the blind bird kid. Zeus already claimed Max. Why does Max get freaking Zeus, while I'm stuck with retarded mortal parents? I shouldn't even be here! Max totally gave up on her journey to save the world. She abandoned us. She left Fang without saying why. The scary thing is Fang is doomed to die.

Yes, doomed to die. He made a deal with his father, Hades, to kill Max. Scary, right? His own father is telling him to kill the one Fang loves, and you know why? Just so that Percy Jackson kid can stay with Annabeth. Hades and Athena are sort of standing on thin ice together, and soon they might have a war, and heroes are what all gods need. Athena is using Max, and Hades is using Percy.

And why doesn't Max know all of this, you ask? She abandoned us. Why does SHE need to know? Angel is willing to become the next leader of the Flock, ready to fight Max and all, but Gazzy - he is siding with Max. Gazzy works for Athena, you see, so we haven't seen him lately - but I assure you he is on a Quest. The Flock is divided - Max, Gazzy and Nudge are working together while Angel, Fang and I are working against them.

I don't like it much.

An interesting fact, though, is that Angel's mother is Athena, so she is not sure who to fight for. If she fights her own mom, wouldn't that be slightly ironic? If she works against us, though, Hades will kill her off anyways. I don't like that feeling, either.

Maximum Ride, savior of the planet, turned on her own comrades.

It is a bit weird working for the God of Hell and all, but it is the right thing to do. He doesn't seek world dominance just yet. Athena has bigger plans, though. She works to build entire Athens cities across the planet, to rule all there is, to own every single mortal alive. To have an army. Hades seeks to bring her plans down, as he told us Flock members.

I am working on this for one big reason, though. Hades promised me eye sight - I cannot turn down that offer. If I could see again, I could see Ella. Then I could read and write, learn to do anything I've ever desired. Jeb has to die, though, and that is my mission. I have to kill Jeb, the one who helped us live, which I don't mind too much. But to kill him I have to get to Athena's golden palace in Athens. The catch?

Nobody has ever entered the palace and lived without permission.

Tomorrow I will embark on my almost impossible quest just to get my eye sight back. I'm not too sure why I actually agreed to this, but guess who is coming with me? My new friend,

Percy Jackson.

Percy is a good guy - he also rules the freaking ocean. Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, is also coming. If anything happens she is our only chance of survival. We'll be traveling by boat to the Golden Palace after Chiron sends us off.

"Iggy." Angel hissed. I climbed out of bed, stepping carefully away from the Hermes demigods. I finally reached Angel at the doorway. "Your going tonight."

"Tonight?" I repeated, shaking my head. "Not possible."

"Yes, you are. Athena is going to invade the Camp," Angel whispered, walking me towards some place. "Our half of the Flock is getting out of here."

"Which side did you pick?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm forced to be on your side," She replied simply, "Hurry. The sky is turning red - Athena is almost here."

"No way," I breathed. "Hurry, then. Let's go." She walked me to where I could hear Percy and Annabeth breathing heavily.

"Stop sucking faces," Angel commanded with a tone of mischief, "Iggy will be coming, too, don't let him feel left out." I sighed.

"Alright. Welcome aboard, Ig." Annabeth replied dully. "We have ten days before my mother unleashes her master plan."

"Let's go, then." I replied evenly. A voice behind us stopped me.

I heard Nudge, Fang, Gazzy and someone else calling to us to stop.

"Rachel?" Annabeth sounded shocked.

"Hey!" Rachel called back. "So, all seven of us, huh?"

"Seven? What the hell?" I said darkly. "I thought it was just this trio here."

"Nah," Rachel replied, "Seven is heaven."

I sat awkwardly on the side of the boat.

"This is Blackbeard's boat," Percy informed us. "It may be cursed, but does anyone really care?" Annabeth laughed beside him.

This was going to be a long, long trip.

**Max's POV**

The sky became an eerie, foggy red shade as I stepped outside the Zeus cabin. In the distance I could see these flying things coming towards us, but what surprised me more was the black boat leaving Camp Half-Blood, quickly going downstream. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Rachel (Someone I met earlier), Percy (Uh), Annabeth, and Iggy. Rachel was staring at Iggy. Iggy hasn't talked to me in forever. Neither has Fang, Nudge, or Gazzy.

"Maximum Ride!" Chiron called from the Great House. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know!" I shouted back, snapping out my wings. I sprinted down the wooden dock, going as fast as I could, then jumping off at the last second, turbo speed towards the ship. Water splashed from the river, probably caused by Percy. It knocked me back, bringing me down. He has me trapped. Crap.

_Dad, _I begged, _Help me, please. _At the moment I was pretty desperate. If Fang got away from me, we would we torn from each other forever. I wanted the Flock like we used to be, kick butt and clear minded. My clothes were soaked, I was hopeless. Just then my wings beat at the water, shooting me back into the sky. I flew at the fast traveling boat, wings soaked in water but dripping it off slowly.

"Percy!" Fang shouted. "Watch out!" I had slammed into Percy, who was thrown overboard, but the water carried him back on deck. This kid is over powered.

"Go away, Max!" Percy yelled, the waves growing in size. I never knew water could HAVE waves. Iggy held Rachel close to him, Annabeth looking drunk in the corner of the ship.

"Never!" I shouted. Just then a lightning bolt struck the ship, causing a fire. Percy's water stopped the fire with ease.

Percy and I locked eyes, advancing on each other. He took a freaking pen from his pocket with a grin. I took my blade from its hilt, glinting like lightning in the sun. Percy's pen formed into a celestial bronze blade, creeping me out. I struck at him, catching his sword's hilt. He smacked my sword from my hand with his sword, facing the tip of his sword to my neck. Why is this kid invincible? Then it clicked.

"Leave now," Percy insisted. Fang tensed feet away. I had to make a split second desicion. My mind raced with all the possibilities - Annabeth was staring intently, as if she knew what I was planning to do.

"GO AWAY MINIMUM RIDE FAGGOT!" Annabeth shouted, rage clouding her completely. I moved Percy's blade from me, then held my arms around his neck, kissing him. "GO AWAY!"

Annabeth kicked me with a crap load of force in my ribs, snapping one or two. I fell over in pain, looking at a speechless Percy. She punched me again, sending me onto my back. I couldn't fight her, I just let myself get hit. Fang rushed to my aid, his eyes glazed with sadness. Before I knew what was happening, Fang locked onto my eyes.

"Go away. I hate you." He pushed me off deck, leaving me defenseless and hopeless. I screwed up majorly, and it may have cost my life.

And Fang. It cost him, too.

One choice can destroy you.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang. Pushed. Max. Over. Board.

Holy crap.

Never ever have I imagined him to do that. I can 'see' why he is angry, though.

She had dumped him.

Then kissed Percy.

Annabeth was holding onto Percy in grief, embracing him as if he was her everything, Percy hugging back. Already this journey was a living hell. I had gotten all this visual information from Rachel. Okay, Rachel is pretty cool, but not as cool as Ella.

"What the hell was that?" Nudge stammered.

"I knew it!" Annabeth buried her head in Percy's chest. Percy lifted her face to his, leaning in for a kiss, is what Rachel whispered to me.

"Why are you here, Nudge? Aren't you with Max?" Fang spat at Nudge.

Nudge stayed silent. "Get off the ship, Nudge."

"No! Athena has to rule the world, its the only way to keep peace!" Nudge yelled at Fang.

"Its wrong for her to rule the world, Nudge." Fang spat again.

"No, it will prevent World War III!"

"It will cause a war worse than that," Fang countered easily. "A war of the gods. Don't you get it?"

"NO! FANG JUST GO TO HELL!" I could hear Nudge run at Fang, then after I heard fighting and people trying to break it up, but I heard a splash.

"Fang!" Percy yelled off the ship, and I knew what happened. I heard a wave rise up on the boat, possibly carrying Fang.

"Hades," Fang muttered. "Nudge, go away."

"NO!" Nudge screamed again. At this I could hear a huge wave forming, but then another yowl.

**Max's POV**

I caught Nudge as I flew, saving her from a huge wave that would have killed her. I looked back at the confused crew, catching Fang's eye.

He hates me.

Two can play at that game.

"Nudge, fly." I dropped her, and she snapped out her dark brown wings.

"I wish we could all be one happy flock again," Nudge wailed, flapping her wings gracefully. "Its all your fault, Max. You split us in two." Nudge was actually crying now.

Before I knew it a force that felt like a car crash knocked me off balance, sending me screaming down into a forest. At the last second I unfolded my wings, looking at my attacker. Before I could do anything it slammed me again, hurling me at a tree. Someone held me by the neck, familiar hands, then smashed me on the ground fluently.

I dodged as a boulder crashed down where I was a second ago to see Fang standing over me, eyes furious and fists shaped like rocks. As I got up he threw me over once more, and I slammed into a boulder. His fist streamed through the air, and my face decided to catch it. I was knocked over, gasping.

"Fang," I coughed blood onto the ground. He kicked me in the ribs, fracturing at least one bone. I cried out in the fiery pain building up inside me, my knee feeling my busted and my head drunk. "Stop," I spluttered, blood streaming from my mouth. I coughed up even more blood as he kicked me again.

"I," Fang punched me, "hate," he spat again, picking me up, "You." Fang threw me to the ground, and I was too exhausted from pain to fight him. What the hell is he doing to me?

My wounds were draining blood from me like a vampire, my eyelids slowly getting heavier. Fang was studying me carefully, rage still clouding his mind. Fang is too jealous, crap.

"I'm so sorry, Fang," I coughed up more blood, tears streaming from my eyes. I looked at the guy I loved, but now feared. The Son of Hades, the God of the Underworld. How could I ever trust him again? But I'm the freaking Daughter of Zeus.

"You aren't sorry." Fang literally spat on me. "You split our Flock. Your tearing up the world, ignoring what is morally right. You are insane, Max."

"Stop," I spluttered. Blood was dripping, hot and sticky all over me. Fang was wearing a grin above me. "Your the one that is insane, Fang. Look what you did to me." I could feel it - I was dying. My life was being rehearsed in my head, sped up by a thousand times. My childhood. Everything I ever knew.

I had a cruel life, I'll give you that. I grew up in The School, tested and experimented on. They shocked me our hurt me whenever I didn't obey - and the brief times I saw others were horrific. I remember the screams, the smells, everything about that hell hole. And then Jeb helped us escape.

Then he betrayed us.

I thought before the world as we knew it was over, I remember the paradise island and the technicolor sky, and it turns out I was drugged. That wasn't real. Now we're here, watching Fang kill me. My life is slowly being sapped from me, I can't think right.

"You cannot live, Max. Hades wants you dead. Percy doesn't like you, he hates you too. Annabeth would love to kill you, along with everyone you know. Your life isn't worth living, Minimum Ride." He chuckled darkly. "I thought I loved you, but no. Goodbye, Minimum Ride." Fang withdrew my sword from its hilt, studying me carefully.

**Somebody's POV**

I watched carefully as Fang beat Max to a bloody pulp. This was utterly terrible to watch - boyfriend killing girlfriend cruelly, telling her every single thing wrong about her.

"You cannot live, Max. Hades wants you dead. Percy doesn't like you, he hates you too. Annabeth would love to kill you, along with everyone you know. Your life isn't worth living, Minimum Ride." He chuckled darkly. "I thought I loved you, but no. Goodbye, Minimum Ride." He grabbed Max's sword from her hilt. His muscles tensed, ready for the swing.

"Fang, no!" She wailed in agony.

Being the Son of Hermes, I slowed time with my mind. Fang's sword swung down at Max ever so slowly. I rushed to her aid, forcing the sword from Fang's hand. Time reverted back to normal speed, and I looked at a stunned Fang.

"Gavin," He stammered.

"Never hurt Max again," I slashed at Fang's chest.

Yeah, I'm not really Gazzy. I reverted back to my normal form, staring at a paralyzed Fang. I kicked his knee with all my might, sending him to the ground, howling in pain.

**Max's POV**

I stared in horror as Gavin sliced through Fang's neck, sending him limp to the ground. His body erupted in a black cloud of smoke, disappearing in to the earth like water.

"You okay?" Gavin sighed.

"No," I coughed more blood. That was the worst experience of my life, getting attacked by Fang.

"I'm so sorry." Gavin sympathized. "Fang was truly insane."

I still couldn't face the fact Fang is dead. Look at the form of his name; Fang. Then compare it to the word fang. His name seems scarier, right? I choked down tears as I collapsed where Fang was struck down.

"Gavin," I rasped, "You are a good person."

"No, Max, don't do this," A tear formed in his eyes. "No. You still have a future, Max. I need you. I love you." My heart ached at what he was saying, but I couldn't do anything but feel sorry for him.

"I hope you find a nice girl one day," I continued, "I'm just a 2% Avian American bird kid. I was built to die, anyways. I- I'm just Maximum Ride. I can't be normal."

"No, MAX!" I gasped, that being my last breath.

My eyes closed, and that is the end of Maximum Ride.


	8. The Silver Curse Is Identified

**The Silver Curse is finally coming to a tragic end. What has the curse done to our Flock? **

**Fang was not able to save himself.**

**Iggy did not regain his vision.**

**Nudge died a hero's death.**

**Gazzy was found at an ice cream parlor.**

**Maximum Ride lost herself, but gained much, much more.**

**Angel - well, she isn't too angelic now.**

**Time to add a spin to things now. Time to create a Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV**

I materialized in the middle of the road in New York city, a car avoiding me by an inch with a screech. The Maserati slammed into a telephone station, knocking over a few people in the process. I coughed at the ferocious pain in my chest, where Gavin had cut me seriously bad.

Mortals stared at my crawling, frail body in disbelief as I took a knee on the sidewalk. Supermodels with a full set of makeup and hair dyes and other repulsive fashion trend things had mouths that formed a wide 'O.' Maybe I would have laughed if I wasn't in shock at what had just happened or weren't in... freaking pain.

One man whipped an iPhone from his pocket, dialing in the three digits that will screw me up for the rest of my life: 911. I winced at the pain as I rose to my feet, straightening out my back calmly as if nothing had happened, then bolted on the sidewalk. I dodged pedestrians and leaped over benches and took a sharp turn around a corner, slamming right into a mailman who was carrying quite a few boxes.

I held out my hands in a signal of 'Sorry bro, catch you later!' and continued to run, stepping quickly over a medium sized cardboard box. I could hear sirens blasting from behind me, so I busted open the nearest door and ran up oak stairs into a house- whoever the owner is.

I coughed as I got to the top of a flight of stairs, bending my stomach so I could see my Nike shoes. From the other room I could hear... Oh god. Moaning and purrs of delight.

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" A woman screamed when she probably heard my footsteps. I opened the nearest window, rolling on to a rooftop with such speed I tripped over. How can you trip when you aren't even standing? You just have to be pretty unlucky. You have to be even more unlucky if you tripped without standing and found yourself rolling off a rooftop, looking down at the deadly roads of New York city. I could tell this place was New York because of the Empire State Building.

I pushed myself away from the edge, towards the window. I shut it without hesitation- I was NOT going back in there.

Just as I was ready to sigh in relief, my best friend snarled from behind me, "Hello, bird kid."

"Ari." I muttered, turning around to see an army- yes, an army of erasers, with Ari in front. Each eraser was armed with an iron sword. A little part of me died on the inside.

"You are a naughty boy." Ari amused himself, circling me harmlessly. What was this guys deal? "We don't need you, Fang. Immortality is no longer needed, either." I winced at the pain in my chest, which was deciding to act up. "Your part of this story is over. The Flock is over, Fang. You can simply turn home, now everything is up to the pathetic demigods."

"They are not pathetic!" I yelled, approaching him swiftly. "They will destroy you."

"Feisty Fang. Maybe you aren't so emotionless." I tried my best to keep my cool, but this guy is ruffling my feathers. "Seriously Fang, you can retire with The Flock. None of us are worth anything in this war of the Gods."

The Flock being mentioned reminded me of Max. Maximum Ride, the leader of bird kids, destined to save our planet as we know it, all swept up in a cosmic trash can of destiny.

What have I done to her? I screwed up things worse than ever. I had killed Max. The one I loved. I don't even remember how I got so angry at her, we're both just against each other. For some reason I can't imagine how it got this way. We were perfect together, we were partner doves practically.

Doves. Doves are a white, graceful bird that symbolize so much, as such as eternal friendship. They survive together, they thrive together, they stay together at any cost, and no matter what you try they can never be separated forever. I may not be an exact replica of a dove, but one month ago that was how I felt with Max. Just two doves crazily in love with each other.

Now I remember when Max was uneasy with our relationship at first, acting too much like the normal Maximum Ride. Max wouldn't be able to find a love and live with him, have him as a thing to defend with your entire heart and soul, but no, of course she does. I don't want to weigh her down, I want to bring her up.

"You done mentally moaning yet there?" Ari and a few other erasers chuckled. "Anyways, we're all going to Texas, maybe get us some meat. If any of you boys want to rip up that bird kid, go ahead." Within seconds twenty erasers stormed towards me, and all I could think of to do was jump. So I turned, leaping off of the building easily. Fear built in my stomach as I neared the ground.

Goodbye, cruel world.

Oh yeah, I can fly.

I snapped out my wings, laughing across all of New York wildly. I had forgotten I could fly! Day by day I'm getting dumber. Is this what they call puberty? I laughed at my own joke, mortals gaping as I flew above the streets, erasers trailing behind me clumsily.

After two hours I had lost the erasers, the sun setting slowly. I landed at Virginia beach is what the sign said. Ocean water danced on the sand, rising and falling, eating the beach hungrily. I sat completely alone in the sand, sprawled out like a pancake and staring into the sky.

"I am so, so sorry Max," I whispered into the night sky, tears coming from my eyes. "I don't know what I have done to you or why I did it to you, Max, I miss you so much. You are my everything, you are the reason I fight. You are the world to me now, Max!" I flipped over, sobbing in to my jacket. I never break down like this. Never.

Time for the oddest part of my day.

Water rose from the ocean magically, and right in front of my eyes a freaking hurricane formed.

"Holy shit," I gasped as the whirlwind sucked me towards it, throwing me around wildly. "What the hell?" Pain flooded my hole body in shock, and I dozed off stupidly, right in the middle of a damn hurricane.

**Maximum's POV**

I gasped crazily as I woke up in a marble room, lying on a creepy bed, decorated as if I was dead. A few people in white Greek robes walked, their footsteps silent on the solid floor. Their eyes showed excitement and relief, but their faces remained calm. They all looked superior, almost Godly, and as they spoke in what seemed like Latin their voices boomed across the gigantic room, sized for only a God.

"Maximum Ride is alive and more powerful than ever," One bellowed in English, the words delicate like glass. "Maximum, you are in the protection of Zeus, God of the Skies." My jaw dropped at his title.

"No freaking way!" Is what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. Only two men were among the Greeks, the rest being women. Duh.

I felt under the blanket, where I was tucked under safely, and couldn't feel any clothes. Were these people perverted or something? The women shooed the men away, who walked out solemnly. I fumbled around under the blankets desperately, finding no clothes at all.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," A women sympathized for me truthfully, her voice full of sadness. "Fetch her robes, someone."

"Why am I here...?" I gasped in relief as I felt a Greek robe magically slung over my shoulder.

"We saved you," One woman told me plainly. "Your Flock is under the Silver Curse."

"The Silver Curse?" I coughed.

"It will take charge of your brain, doing whatever the Silver Curse wishes with you, even ruining the world. Gods are resistant to it, but even demigods can be lured by it."

"So Fang didn't really want to kill me?" I knew I was blushing at the question.

"Possibly," Another woman said grimly. "You were under the effect of the curse, too, maybe mixing your emotions."

I thought of this as I remembered Percy, who felt as ever as amazing to me still. I never said that!

"Is the curse cured?" I mumbled.

"Only true love's kiss can cure the curse." One laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "TRUE LOVE'S KISS? SCREW IT ALL! THIS SUCKS LIKE SHIT! JUST FREAKING CURE ME ALREADY!"

And that is when I felt I had lost Fang forever.

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Fang's POV **

"I'm really sorry," Calypso muttered sadly. "That is very tragic."

"Yup," I replied darkly, looking away from the strangely perfect girl. "Life beat me up pretty bad."

Calypso and I walked along the shoreline, yes, holding hands. Calypso had a sad life. A hero would show up, and she would fall in love with the hero, but that hero would leave.

I can't leave her.

When I had first met her, when she was healing me, she acted strong and calm, but now that we accepted each other she acts... I really like her, okay? And being with her on this amazing, beautiful island made me want to stay.

Forever.

We found each other kissing, the sun setting in harmony, and forgetting the outside world.

**THE SILVER CURSE**

**WRITTEN BY RickehZero **

**COVER ART ILLUSTRATED BY Kame**

**PUBLISHED BY **

**INSPIRED BY Maximum Ride & Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**PROLOGUE**

**Athena's POV**

"Plan success, my lady." Beck, a clumsy little African American servant stuttered pathetically.

"Yes," I purred in delight, watching the television of Fang and Calypso planning their future life together, and on another screen Max being held by Gavin, that little wretch. "Not good enough, Beck. My daughter is still in love with Percy Jackson." I spat.

"I-I-I uh, I am very sorry," He forced an expression of sorrow clumsily.

"Shut up." My servants are so pathetic at times. "This Flock thing- I don't like it anymore. I am afraid I have interfered with Fax."

"Fax?" Beck asked stupidly.

"How do I put up with you," I muttered, "Yes, Fang and Max as a couple being Fax. Percy cannot be seduced-" I chuckled lightly, "By Max. I want Max and Fang back together. I am a cruel person. But Percy has to be taken care of."

"Very well," Beck replied. "I did not like separating Fax, either."

"Cool story," Ari, another one of my helpers spat. "So just kill this Percy kid, right?"

"No!" I spat back. "If he dies, that would ruin his future... DUH. He is a good man, but Annabeth is not destined to be with him. Percy simply has to-" I paused dramatically, feeling sorry for my daughter only slightly, "break her heart."

Beck gasped dramatically.

**Hangover much?**

**I might create a second story of this, maybe if I get, lets say an ambitious 25 reviews. I lost myself last chapter! **

**Calypso: Ha! A second story? I'm keeping Fang.**

**Gazzy: NUDGE! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Iggy: I'm sorry, bro. She's gone.**

**Gazzy: Oh well, I guess less being annoyed.**

**Calypso: Rude.**

**Iggy: Review, people! I NEED MY EYESIGHT BACK! PLUS I NEED A SECOND STORY! MEH POTATO.**


	9. Aura of Darkness Introduction

**I have decided to go to work on the next story, hooray!**

**I still want your precious reviews, I crave them even more now. Can I get three reviews per chapter? It may sound a little ambitious but I need the support, come on!  
**

**The next story is titled "Aura of Darkness" and has already been released! 3 reviews for a new chapter each time, though. **

**Alongside that I'm working on a comedy story, fun and simple, 100% pure Maximum Ride.**

**Finally I'm working on a Maximum Ride... lemon. :D**

**Rickeh signing out!**


	10. Rewrite and more Advertisements

**I am a terrible person. I screwed up the story SO badly. I'm so sorry. Why did it have to come to this?  
But, here's the point. I'm doing a bad ass rewrite to make the story... Millions of bird kids better. No Max/Percy bull crap. Fax. Percabeth. It must be kept pure.  
**

**And how will I pull this off? Uh, I know.**

**So get ready for this awesome, pure, holy rewrite-**

_**BROKEN PIECES**_

**It will be something like "The Silver Curse" but there will no be curse crap. It'll take place after "The Mark of Athena" and sort of during "The House of Hades." It isn't out yet so... I'm not sure. But also check out my personal FanFiction to write:  
**

_**INFAMOUS**_

_**A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION**_

**One more thing. Just kidding.**

**The rewrite is coming next week- it will be perfected, proof read and flawless. I hope. So, yup.**

**Keep on reading, folks.**


End file.
